


A Matter of Trust

by PinkBlossom



Category: NCIS
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, Team as Family, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkBlossom/pseuds/PinkBlossom
Summary: Gibbs can't work out what is bugging him about his agent
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Reader
Kudos: 35





	A Matter of Trust

Prompt number: 26. How about you trust me for once?

Fandom: NCIS

Rating: General

Warnings/Tags: None

It was hard to pinpoint what frustrated Gibbs about you the most. After two years on his team, you were like an enigma to him. You did as you were told, so it wasn’t that he was constantly having to reprimand you. There was no doubt you were a team player but equally you could use your initiative and go off and work alone if required. When out in the field, he was positive you had his, and your colleagues’ backs.

Gibbs sat at his desk and watched you work. Weighing up all the reasons you were good at your job, trying to identify what it was that was just…not right about you. Two years and he was still stumped. Right up until the moment you looked up and caught his glaze.

‘Everything ok Boss?’ you asked, unsure as to why he was staring at you.

‘No,’ he replied, getting up and walking away.

You looked across at Tony who shrugged and gave you a bewildered look. Your instinct told you that you needed to follow him and find out what had gotten him all worked up suddenly. You found him sat by the vending machines in the break room. He is eyeing you up with suspicion. Kicking the plastic chair from under the table, inviting you to join him. You both sat in silence and you were confused as to what the issue was.

‘Do you trust me?’ his steely eyes set on you like you were on the other side of the table from him in interrogation.

‘I trust you with my life, Boss,’ you replied without a hint of hesitation.

He shook his head.

‘That wasn’t what I meant. Do you trust me?’

You looked at him for a few moments. You suddenly realised what he meant.

It was no secret that Gibbs team was tight and you’d known this before you’d been asked to join. Working at NCIS, Gibbs had noticed you before you’d helped them out when they were stretched that time. The problem was, your default setting was to assume that everyone was lying. While you were trusting in respect of your workmates’ ability to do their jobs, it didn’t mean you trusted them on a personal level.

‘Does it matter?’

‘It does to me.’

‘It’s not just you. I don’t trust anyone.’

‘How about you trust me for once and tell me why,’ he said genuinely.

A wave of uncertainty washed over you.

‘Can I think about it?’

He nodded his head and without another word, he got up and headed back to the squad room. You headed to the bathrooms to throw some cold water at your face before heading back to your desk. Gibbs carried on with his paperwork but Tony looked at you like you were going to tell him what had happened. He never gave up did Tony. He’d worked with you two years and in that time he’d asked you about every personal question he could think of. You never gave him a straight answer and you knew it drove him crazy. Eventually he rolled his eyes and gave up.

When you got home that evening, your conversation with Gibbs was all you could think about. Of everyone, he was the one person you wanted to trust and to confide in. While Tony could be a gossip, you knew Gibbs was a man of his word and he’d never given you any reason think otherwise. After mindlessly staring at your TV for an hour, you grabbed your car keys and headed out.

Gibbs was in his basement, just as you suspected. He seemed pleasantly surprised that you were his late night visitor. Nonetheless, he grabbed you a stool to hit on and presented you with a jar of bourbon. Grabbing a seat, he sat with you.

‘So, what you said before, about not trusting people? I do want to trust people, but something happened at college that makes that hard.’

Gibbs took a sip from his glass and waited for you to continue your story. Taking a deep breath, you tell him about the group of friends you had at college, how you were inseparable and how you thought you’d be friends for life. Then there had been a falling out over some ridiculous piece of gossip that was circulating. The rest of your friends decided you were the one spreading rumours so embarked on a full-on campaign to discredit you. They’d even convinced your parents that you’d been caught cheating.

‘My parents believed them, they died 5 years later thinking their child had cheated in college. Our relationship was never the same,’ you looked away. It was the first time you’d told the story since it had happened, but it still hurt.

‘Thank you,’ his voice was soft.

Confused, you looked to him, trying to glean an explanation for why he felt the need to say thank you.

‘I know that wasn’t easy. What you told me, it goes no further,’

Nodding, you put your now empty jar down and get up from your seat. Gibbs also gets up and walks you to the door. You turn to him as you stand on the porch. He puts his arms around you.

‘I’m here any time you need me Y/N’

‘I know, Boss.’


End file.
